Ankle fusion rates are negatively affected, and ankle arthroplasty revision rates increase, due to the loads, stresses, high range of motion, and complex motion of the ankle joint. Secure fixation of the ankle during fusion and secure fixation of the ankle arthroplasty components contribute to the success of the procedure by preventing post-operative loosening or subsidence of components. Leg-length discrepancies are also common pre- and post-operatively, thus there is a need to restore leg length with a fusion or arthroplasty implant. There is also a need for easy, repeatable, secure ankle fixation devices and methods.